Electrical receptacles that receive an electrical plug or other connection are prone to being inadvertently separated by pulling on the electrical plug. Weatherproof covers for outside use are known to have a strain relief member to engage the cord to prevent strain on the plug and the connection between the cord and the plug.
Various devices have been proposed for gripping the cord to prevent accidental separation of the cord and plug from the electrical receptacle during use. The cord retention members in the form of a hook on the cover or base hook onto the cord to resist separation of the plug from the electrical receptacle.
One example of such a device of a cord securing cover for an electrical outlet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,174 to Schutte. The cover is hinged to the base and has a hook member formed on the outer face of the cover. The hook-like member has a prong extending parallel to the plane of the outer face of the cover and is spaced from the cover for receiving a cord. D628,044, D628,045 and D628,046 disclose a similar design of a cord hook on the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,637 to Williams discloses a weatherproof enclosure where the cover has a top face and sidewalls extending from the sidewalls. One of the sidewalls has a plurality of U-shaped recesses for allowing the cord to pass through when the cover is in the closed position without interfering with the closing of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,692 to Conner discloses an outlet cover that snaps onto a base to enclose an electrical outlet. The cover has sidewalls with removable tabs or knockouts to allow the cord to pass through the cover when the cover is attached to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,272 to Shotey et al. discloses a weatherproof cover plate where the cover plate has a notch in a sidewall forming a cord hook for receiving the cord when the cover is in the closed position. The hinged cover closes over the edge of the cover plate so that the cord hook is closed by the cover when the cover is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,013,245 to Korcz et al. discloses a weatherproof cover assembly where the base has an inner cavity for receiving a cord and plug and a recessed portion in the top edge of the wall of the cover assembly for allowing the electrical cord to pass through when the cover is in the closed position. A hook-like member is spaced outwardly from the recessed portion and sidewall of the base to receive the cord and hold the cord in the recess during use. The cover is hinged to cover the base and the hook-like members when the cover is closed.
While these devices are generally suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved covers having a cord retaining device.